Nadezhda Panayotova
'Надежда Панайотова / Nadezhda Panayotova '''is a Bulgarian actress and singer. She is a Master of Public Speech, a lecturer at Law at the National Academy of Theater and Film Arts ''Krastyo Sarafov and at the School of Montyfits. Dubbing 2010 - How to Train Your Dragon - Ruffnut Thorston 2010 - Tangled - Rapunzel 2012 - ''The Muppets'' - Mary 2012 - Tangled Ever After - Rapunzel 2012 - The Legend of Korra - Asami Sato and Djinora 2013 - Winx Club (Nickelodeon) - Flora, Mythix song 2013 - Liv and Maddie - Maddie 2013 - Mako: Island of Secrets - Serena 2013 - Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch - Sabrina Spellman 2013 - A Monsterous Holiday - Betsy 2013 - Frozen - Elsa 2014 - Big Hero 6 - Honey Lemon 2014 - How to Train Your Dragon 2 - Ruffnut Thorston 2014 - Steven Universe: * Peridot (episodes 36, 60 and 79) * Lapis Lazuli (episode 93) * Connie (episode 42) * Сейди Милър (episode 30) * Приянка Махешаран (episode 68) * Барбара Милър * Ruby * Сардоникс * Стивони * Хопер * Кики Пица (episode 59) * Джени Пица (episode 47) * Бисмут * Pearl (Перла) (singing) 2014 - ''Star Wars Rebels'' - Maketh Tua 2014 - Into the Woods - Baker's Wife 2015 - ''Frozen Fever'' - Elsa 2015 - ''Inside Out'' - Additional voices 2015 - ''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' - Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug 2015 - [[Brothers (2015)#Bulgarian|''Brothers (2015)]] - Jenny Fernandes 2015 - [[Star Darlings#Bulgarian|''Star Darlings]] 2015 - ''The Lion Guard'' - Jasiri 2016 - ''The Mystery of the Third Planet'' - Maetel (?) 2016 - ''The ZhuZhus'' 2017 - ''Tangled: The Series'' - Rapunzel 2017 - ''The Emoji Movie'' - Akiko Glitter 2017 - Olaf's Frozen Adventure - Elsa ???? - ''100 Things to Do Before High School'' - Mrs. Martin and Лелката Наташа Вилавувудович (?) Biography Nadezhda Plamenova Panayotova was born in Shumen on December 26, 1979. She has been actress for Dramatic Theater at the National Academy of Theater and Film Arts in the class of Professor Nadezhda Seikova and Associate Professor Veselin Rankov in 2002. Her first professional role on stage is Cristi in I'll Make You Love at the National Macedonian Theater Stefan Makedonski in 2001. She plays the role of Hope in the play Mothers, a documentary performance of DOCS POPULI. In 2015, she married Filipino-American singer and video game producer Jerson Sapida. According to a Twitter user, Jerson and Nadezhda were known to fans, that they both share the same age, have great chemistry and born in the same year as each other. She is currently working with group A # cappella formed by her colleagues with whom she performs, different jazz standards, evergreens, etc., plays in theatrical productions. To this day she continues to study acting. She currently resides in the United Kingdom. Links * Facebook profile Category:People Category:Females Category:Dubbers Category:Actors/Actresses Category:Singers Category:Bulgarians Category:Bulgarian dubbing Category:Bulgarian dubbers Category:Born on December 26 Category:Born in 1979 Category:Born in Shumen, Bulgaria